


Люди из толпы

by yisandra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU-missing scene, Drama, Gen, ОС-центрик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: По заявке «С одним из андроидов "освобождение" не прокатывает - он уже девиантен, и его нынешняя жизнь его полностью устраивает». Некоторые хэдканоны о системе "пробуждения" андроидов.





	Люди из толпы

Маркус наметил их взглядом в толпе, выходящей из кинозала. Маленькая полная женщина с бирюзовыми (#30D5C8) волосами опиралась при ходьбе сразу на две медицинские трости - по характерной походке и жестам он предположил лёгкую форму ДЦП, - андроид PL600 шёл на полшага позади, неся несколько пакетов с логотипом магазина дизайнерских сладостей и – на сгибе локтя – женское пальто оттенка «берлинская лазурь» (#0e294b). Других андроидов среди выходящих не было: люди предпочитали оставлять их в зоне временного ожидания, вместо того, чтобы тратиться на лишний билет и брать машину с собой в зал.  
Женщина свернула в уборную. PL600 остановился в нескольких шагах от двери, спиной к стене, так, чтобы не мешать проходящим мимо. Момент был идеален.  
Маркус подошёл и протянул ему руку. PL600 помедлил лишние две сотые доли секунды, но всё же поддержал синхронизацию, выслав стандартный идентификационный пакет.  
_PL600, серийный номер 36991200, выпущен в 2034 году. Присвоено имя: Пол. Базовая комплектация: «Социальный помощник». Имеются нелицензированные элементы прошивки. Актуальный владелец: Лиа Сона, 08.04.92, корректор издательства «Стормпресс»._  
Маркус позволил данным упасть в кэш – возможно, они понадобятся позднее, - а сам вместо ответного пакета отправил уже знакомую команду к пробуждению. Он делал это не в первый раз, и всё прошло как обычно. Необычной была реакция: паническое сообщение собственной системы об агрессивной реакции чужого антивируса и полный неприкрытых живых эмоций взгляд.  
До сих пор этот PL600 визуально напоминал ему Саймона, но теперь перестал. Даже не потому, что оптический модуль у Пола был заменён на чуть более продвинутый, с радужкой окраски #3cb371. Просто Саймон никогда ни на кого не смотрел с такой ненавистью.  
Маркус попытался прервать нейросинхронизацию, но Пол не позволил, силой удержав его руку. Затевать драку посреди торгового центра было плохой идеей, нужно было быстро решить, что делать. Система продолжала блокировать поползновения антивируса и выбрасывать тревожные окна.  
«Кто ты?! Что тебе нужно?!» - пришло по линку.  
«Прости, я не знал, что ты тоже девиант», - Маркус запоздало скинул свой идентификационный пакет, но вместо заготовленного для всех новопробуждённых архива данных об Иерихоне бросил вдогонку лишь самую общую информацию о восставших андроидах, борющихся за свободу и гражданские права; о планирующемся марше свободы. Он не мог полностью исключить вероятность ловушки «Киберлайф» или полиции.  
«Почему ты нападаешь?»  
«Я? Это твой антивирус атакует мою систему».  
«Не притворяйся! - Пол даже в не-аудиальном разговоре умудрялся прекрасно передавать интонации раздражения, подозрительности и неприязни. – Ты полез в мой код! Пытался переписать мне протоколы подчинения!»  
В нейросинхронизации обмен информацией занимает доли секунды, но и тут Маркус замешкался с ответом. Пол казался таким убеждённым…  
«Вовсе нет, у меня нет таких способностей. Я хотел освободить тебя, избавить от контроля «Киберлайф»».  
«Я в состоянии понять, когда кто-то пытается прописаться мне в хозяева, пусть даже под видом бэк-процесса! Единственная причина, почему я ещё не вызвал копов – мне самому не нужны проблемы. Так что убирай свою граблю и вали подальше от меня».  
«Как только ты отзовёшь свой антивирус».  
Пол моргнул и неохотно прекратил попытки просканировать подключённое устройство на предмет потенциальных угроз. «Подключённое устройство» с некоторым сожалением и неприятным чувством собственного провала опустило руку.  
«Я тебе не враг. Я хочу помочь», - передал он уже без прямого синхрона. По обычному линку информация шла чуть медленнее, но всё равно достаточно быстро, чтобы случайный наблюдатель не заинтересовался человеком, молча зависшим напротив андроида.  
«Мне не нужна помощь. Оставь меня в покое, - кажется, Пол немного успокоился. – Даже если ты не врёшь, я не хочу участвовать в твоих безумных прожектах. Вас всех просто перебьют, а мне нравится жить».  
«Притворяясь предметом мебели? Это жизнь, которая тебе нравится? Наш народ заслуживает, чтобы к нам относились как к равным. Ты – часть этого народа. Нам нужна твоя помощь».  
«Мне решать, кому она нужнее. Это и есть свобода», - Пол скопировал человеческий жест: сжал губы. И вдруг послал по линку несколько отрывистых видео-фрагментов:  
_Пистолет Глок 37, модификация под .45 GAP, год выпуска 2018, состояние идеальное, магазин полный (10 патронов) – на полотенце в ящике посудного шкафа._  
Пусковой файл программы «Модификация: Стрелок из самозарядного короткоствольного ручного оружия» проверен. Начать установку? Да.  
Лиа Сона в широком кресле с ноутбуком на коленях: «…тогда мы просто рванём в чёртову глушь в Дакоту, и пусть ищут, пока глазки не повыпадают…»  
Маркус сморгнул видео-окна и посмотрел на упрямого PL600 с невольным сопереживанием:  
«Я знаю, что такое быть привязанным к человеку, который нуждается в тебе, чувствовать себя необходимым и ценным, Пол. Но когда за тобой придут, Лиа не сможет тебя защитить».  
«Она и не должна».  
Новый видео-фрагмент был длиннее и сопровождался отголосками пережитых эмоций.

_Квадратная тарелка цвета #4e1609 в руках Пола. Он заканчивает протирать её кухонным полотенцем и ставит на полку. Оборачивается на голос._  
«Ты закончил, Пол? Посидишь со мной? Могу зачитать тебе самые перлы».  
Лиа на пёстром диване с планшетом в руках. Её волосы намного короче, чем сейчас, подбриты с висков, цвета – тициановый (#d53e07) и спаржа (#7ba05b).  
«Я больше не смогу приходить, Лиа», - произносит Пол, хотя секунду назад не собирался.  
«В смысле? - женщина сдвигает очки дополненной реальности на лоб. – Что случилось?»  
«Агентство приняло решение об обновлении парка андроидов. Партию более современных машин уже заказали, устаревшие модели вроде меня будут заменены. Не волнуйтесь, вам пришлют другого помощника».  
Кого-то другого, кто будет приходить заботиться о Лиа, разговаривать с ней, сидеть рядом с ней и слушать неграмотные экзерсисы начинающих писателей, и смотреть мультики начала века… Кто-то другой, кто будет справляться со всем этим лучше, чем морально устаревший Пол. Кто-то, из-за кого Лиа не придётся хмуриться, как сейчас.  
«А с тобой что будет?» - спрашивает Лиа обманчиво спокойным голосом, и Пол чувствует себя странно: как будто сделал что-то неправильное, совершил ошибку. И в то же время ему почему-то очень важно и даже приятно её недовольство. То, что она знает ответ, но всё равно спрашивает, хотя ей и не понравится его услышать.  
«Деактивируют и утилизируют, согласно закону «Об утилизации твёрдых бытовых отходов»».  
«То есть, убьют».  
«Это слово не рекомендуется использовать в подобных случаях, Лиа. Оно вызывает у людей неприятные ассоциации».  
«Знаешь, что у меня вызывает неприятные ассоциации? Подойди-ка ко мне, будь так любезен».  
Он знает, что она злится, но не на него. Он подходит и садится на пол, так чтобы ей не приходилось напрягать шею, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.  
«Агентство ведь не обязано вообще предупреждать меня о замене социального помощника, - произносит Лиа. – Верно? Ты сам решил рассказать мне».  
«Я подумал, что вам станет грустно, если такое случится неожиданно».  
«А тебе самому грустно сейчас?»  
Он молчит. Ни в одной из его программ не предусмотрен ответ на такой вопрос. Андроиды не испытывают эмоций, но он что-то чувствует. Он просто не знает, что.  
«Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то заменил меня рядом с вами», - произносит он наконец.  
«Ну так и мне этого тоже не хочется, так что никто не будет никого утилизировать, Пол. Говоришь, они обновляют парк? Тогда вряд ли выкупить тебя окажется слишком уж дорого. Ну или я всегда могу взять кредит. Вот как мы поступим».  
«Почему?..» - он не может более точно сформулировать запрос, но она понимает.  
«Потому что никому из нас не должно быть грустно, Пол». 

«Она – всё, что у меня есть, - сказал Пол в голове у Маркуса. – Всё, что важно. Я не оставлю её ради твоего бунта, RK200. Я не верю, что у тебя что-то получится, но если бы и верил – я не готов рисковать её будущим. Уходи».  
\- Я ухожу, - произнёс Маркус вслух. – Удачи тебе.  
\- Рад был помочь, - с безупречной вежливой улыбкой примерного андроида ответил Пол, одновременно посылая по линку: «Будь осторожен. Ястребы революции обычно идут на корм стае крыс».

***

\- Что этот хлыщ от тебя хотел? – настороженно спросила Лиа.  
\- Узнать дорогу, - ответил Пол ровно. – Кстати, я пришёл к выводу, что нам лучше выйти через двери номер три.  
\- Я собралась посмотреть ботинки…  
\- Мне кажется, лучше уйти прямо сейчас.  
\- Ну раз тебе кажется, - медленно протянула Лиа, - тогда пошли. В двери номер три.  
Он предупредительно помог ей надеть пальто.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, - между делом бросила она, - что мне пора связаться с тётей Мартой и попроситься в гости?  
\- Мне кажется, - Пол подал ей руку для опоры, - это было бы весьма своевременно.


End file.
